DOCTOR WHOOVES Y LA CAÍDA DE LOS TIME LORDS
by Discord haven
Summary: ESTA HISTORIA ES DE EL CONOCIDO DOCTOR WHOOVES EL SE ENFRENTARA A LAS DOS COSAS MÁS DURAS DE SU VIDA ,LA PÉRDIDA DE SU HERMANO EN UN VAJE EN EL TIEMPO Y EL PRIMER DARK LORD ... EL ACOMPAÑADO DE SU GRACIOSA ASISTENTA DERPY SALVARAN LA LEGIÓN DE LOS TIME LORDS Y A TODAS LAS DIMENSIONES... ¿O NO?
1. INTRO

_**BUENAS A TODOS ESTE NO SERÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS BIEN SERÁ COMO UN INTRO EN EL CUAL DIRÉ UNAS COSAS:**_

_**1:EL HERMANO DEL DOCTOR WHOOVES TAMBIÉN ES UN TIME LORD PERO EL ES EL MENOR YA QUE EL DOCTOR TIENE 27 Y SU HERMANO 16 TAMBIÉN SU HERMANO ES UN PONY DE MELENA GRIS CON PELAJE CAFE CREMA , LA ACTITUD DE SU HERMANO MENOR 'ROCKI' (ASÍ LE DICE SU HERMANO MAYOR) ES DE UNA ACTITUD APRESURADA Y DESCUIDADA YA QUE HACE MUCHOS ERRORES CON SU MÁQUINA DEL TIEMPO (UN SOMBRERO) , SU CUTIE MARK ES UN REJOJ DE BOLSILLO COLOR GRIS Y AL SER EL MENOR DE TODOS LOS TIME LORDS LOS OTROS LE JUEGAN MUCHAS BROMAS .**_

_**2:HAY MUCHOS TIME LORD POR CADA DIMENSIÓN TODOS TIENEN UNA BASE LA CUAL LLAMAN "EL REFUGIO" DONDE LOS TIME LORDS DE MÁS ALTO RANGO ESTÁN PARA HACER SUS OPERCIONES DE SALVAR DIMENSIONES PERO TAMBIÉN SE REÚNEN LOS DE MENOR RANGO PARA HABLAR Y DESCANSAR .**_

_**3:HAY 3879 DIMENSIONES CON TIME LORDS Y EL DOCOTOR WHOOVES Y SU HERMANO SON DE LA DIMENSIÓN 1265 .**_

_**EL SIGUIENTE NO TIENE NADA QUE VER PERO QUE LEERLO LES CONVENDRÁ ...**_

_**4:ESTE FIC SERÁ PARA MI UNA EXPERIENCIA TOTAL NARRADA EN TERCERA PERSONA YA QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO LA IDEA DE TENER UN FIC DEL DOCTOR Y ALGO QUE IMPLICE MÁS TIME LORDS -BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ ! LEANLO , COMENTEN Y COMPARTAN !-**_


	2. Pelea de hermanos

**_Muuuuuuuy buenas a todos los lectores soy yo Alan form Misisipí ok no muy buenas amigos lectores y demás personas que estén leyendo este fic quiero decirles que me encanto sus comentarios de apoyo gracias a todos por las palabras de ánimo nube no sin anda más que decseque comience el FIC coño !_**

**__**Era un día tranquilo en pony ville todos los ponies hacían sus labores y caminaban felices por las calles mientras en sweet Apple acres dos ponies discutían más bien solo uno discutía y el otro lo ignoraba se trataba de el doctor whooves que le decía a su hermano (el cual lo ignoraba) que tenía que ayudarlo con unas cosas que tenía que ir a buscar-no no no y no no iré a buscar tus cosas quiero dormir !- le decía su hermano rocki , el doctor lo miro con una mirada de ira y le grito -¡ PRIMERO SON LAS COSAS QUE TUUUU OLVIDASTE! SEGÚNDO COMO SOY EL MAYOR HACES LO QUE YO DIGA !-le dijo muy furioso.

-ok ok como digas abuelo - le dijo rocki con un tono arrogante -donde las dejaste ?-.

-en la base y yo no las deje fuiste tu !-.

-ajam si claro abuelo-dijo mientras se ponía su sombrero y decía unas palabras y su cuerpo comenzó a desintegrarse para aprecer en la base.

-si no fuera mi hermano lo hubiera dejado en la dimensión de los dinosaurios -dijo para sí mismo el doctor.

-hola doc-decía derpy la asistonta digo asistente del doctor whooves ella estaba detrás de el y el no había notado su presencia por lo cual se asusto.

-aaaahh ! derpy eres tu... No vuelvas a hacer eso-le decía el doctor con una mirada sería.

-lo siento doc estaba comiendo...-su asistente no alcanzo a terminar antes de ser interrumpida .

-muffins... Si lo se -le dice un poco cansado de escuchar lo mismo todos los días.

-además e doctor genio ! no habia terminado de decirlo y usted adivino!-dice con su tono de inocencia .

-si sí derpy pero me trajiste uno ?-le dijo con una mirada fija.

-usted quería uno doc ?- dijo algo nerviosa.

-si derpy yo te había dicho que me trajeras unos -

-lo dijo ?- dijo aún más nerviosa .

- si dijere lo dije estoy completamente seguro- le dice un poco molesto .

En ese silencio incomodo aparece rocki con todos los materiales de su hermano.

-listo la próxima tienes que será más cuidadoso de no dejar tu cosas-dijo con tono burlon.

El doctor no se aguantaba primero su hermano después derpy y después su hermano de nuevo !? El doctor tenía la cara roja de ira .

-maldito seas rocki inútil pendejo desearia no ser tu hermano !- le dijo el doctor sin poder contener su ira y no era su culpa había tenido un mal día después de decir eso se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y se tapó la boca con un casco.

-BIEN SI ASÍ LO DESEAS ASÍ SERÁ YO TAMBIÉN DESEARÍA NO SER TU HERMANO !- le dijo rocki con los ojos punto de soltar unas lágrimas .

-rocki yo lo ...-el doctor no pudo terminar antes de que rocki dijera unas palabras y despareciera dejando a su hermano hablando solo.

_**BUENAS ACÁ SE ACABA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO LÁSTIMA DE QUE FUERA TAN CORTO EL TIEMPO ME MATA LO SIENTO MUCHO OTRA COSA PORFAVOR NESECITO GENTE QUE QUIERA EL FIC DE LA LEGIÓN DE LOS ASESINOS PORFAVOR SI HAY ALQUIEN INTERESADO Y SIN CUENTA CREESE UNA Y MIRARE SI SE LO DOY SIN NADA MÁS QUE DECIR ADIÓS AMIGOS NOS VEMOS EN OTRO CAPÍTULO O EN OTRO FIC !**_


End file.
